The Yellow Ruins
Please do not edit this without permission. As of now, it is basically entirely filled out. "This is the place I once lived in. I don't think it survived well." - Louise the Shygram Overview The Yellow Ruins is a computer that has been ruined and overrun by Bots. It used to be a Shy computer, however has been reshaped and reformed by everything around it. now has a yellow color, and buildings seem to be mechanized to be turrets, having guns on the top. (These are decoration, they do not shoot in-game.) It's the main Bot producing computer. Characters * Louise the Shygram (Friend) * Bots (Unfinished included) (Foe) * The Botter (Foe) (Final boss of Area) * The Bandits (Malware and Virus Swiftos) (Foe first, then friend.) * Bandit Lord (Mini-boss, Foe then friend.) * T.B.A (You can request your character to be added in comments. Rewarded Items (and how to get them) * Bot Head ** Unlocked from beating the Botter. ** Stats: +25 DEF, +30 DMG ** Good for starter and intermediate players! * Raider Token ** Unlockable by finding in Production Line or beating Bandit Lord. ** Stats: N/A ** Makes the bandits respect you, and they don't attack unless you'd like to spar. * Shy Sword ** Unlocked by exploring Louise's home. ** Stats: DMG (Sword): 25, DMG (Minions): 35, HP (minions): 65 ** A weaker sword that summons 2-4 Shygrams that assist in battle. * Reclusawall Pin ** Unlocked by discovering the dead reclusawall. ** Stats: Zoom in, and allows you to scan certian enemies. ** A pin of a Reclusawall. Seems to allow you to scan enemies! * T.B.A. ** I might add more drops in the future. Sub-Areas * The Production Line (Bot Factory) (Optional) (Reward: "Raider Token". Gives respect of Bandits, and they don't attack you unless you use the "Spar" option. You earn this anyway if you beat the Bandit Lord.) * The Bankur (Bandit Hideout) (Forced) * The Botter's Arena (Forced) * Louise's House (Optional) (Reward: :Shy Sword." A weaker sword that can summon weak Shygrams to assist you in battle.) Buildings * Variation 1: Broken Building. ** A tall Quiet Structure that is broken and seems to be in ruins, however is still standing. Unaccesable. * Variation 2: Laser Tower ** A regtangular tower that has a TV on all 4 sides, that have a Bot head. The eye follows you and shoots at you. * Variation 3: Watch Tower ** A tower in the shape of a T that bots watch up from. When you pass it, 5 bots will climb down the tower's ladder and attack. * Variation 4: Flying Structure ** A cubical structure on a floating island. It has the same bot TV as var 2, but it does not shoot. You must unlock Double Jump to access, and it is enterable. It gives loot and has no threats. * Variation 5: Small Factory ** A cube shaped factory with two smokestacks on it. It spawns 5 bots every 3 minutes that attack the player until it is far enough way, then it will stop producing because you aren't close. * Variation 6: Coming soon. Extra Lore This place was once a peaceful Shy computer, constantly under survalence, etc. Reclusawalls started noticing cameras being placed, and warned Shyboard. But she was gone. They got met by a bunch of Bots and got beaten up. They passed and the Bots started invading, rebuilding the area to suit their needs. The Botter hadn't killed everyone, as he thought he did. A shygram survived, and so did a few Swiftos that transfered from a basic computer. Trivia * This is the only accesible Bot Infected Computer in Story Mode * After defeating the Botter, Bots will start appearing randomly as basic Enemies on your campaign. * All optional areas will give items that help you in the area or game, and lore. Category:Story Mode Category:Area Category:Helpmeimthekiller's Creations Category:The H Lorebook